Terapia familiar al estilo Uchiha
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: Masashi decide enviar a los Uchihas a terapia, haber si asi olvidan sus deseos de venganza. Pero lo que nuestros personajes no se esperaban era que su terapeuta seria un hiperactivo rubio, acompañado de su peli rosa secretaria.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni su creador aquí presentado me pertenecen todo son propiedad de el mismo xD.**_

* * *

**Terapia familiar al estilo Uchiha.**

Su respiración cada vez se notaba mas alterada, mientras que su agitado corazón latía a mil por hora. Dirigió su mano hasta su frente con intenciones de calmarse, mientras daba una mirada de soslayo a los 3 personajes que se encontraban en su estudio. Trataba por todos los medios centrar su atención en lo que fuera que estaba dibujando, ya que ni el le hallaba un sentido.

Fracaso rotundamente mirando con un deje de asombro a sus creaciones.

Suspiro prolongadamente y decidió enfrentar el problema que tenia enfrente. Con un ademan de mano invito a las 3 figuras a que se sentaran.

Sentía 3 pares de ojos escrutándolo con la mirada y comenzó a sudar frio. Sabia que sus personajes eran intimidantes, pero jamás imagino que los tendría sentados frente a el. De lo contrario los hubiera hecho mas acomedidos.

—Y bien ¿Qué es lo que desean? —pregunto con temor, esperando la respuesta.

Los personajes se miraron entre si.

—Destruir Konoha—respondió el mayor de ellos.

—_Madara—_pensó Kishimoto mientras observaba a una de sus invenciones, definitivamente había estado bien darle el personaje de villano, encaja perfecto en la descripción siempre se muestra serio, frio, calmado. Aunque en ocasiones actué como Tobi, que es todo lo contrario a su personalidad. Ciertamente Madara es muy arrogante, y quiere ser el absoluto líder de todo.

Estaba apunto de hablar, para negarle su petición a su personaje cuando fue interrumpido.

—Yo quiero ver cumplida mi meta…matar a mi hermano_—_dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

Kishimoto rodo los ojos, mientras susurraba algo como "idiota". Se aclaro la garganta y concentro toda su atención en el azabache menor.

—Pues… ¿Por qué no lo matas ahora? Lo tienes a un lado tuyo.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de proseguir.

— ¡Hmp! —fue lo único que dijo antes de volverse a sumir en el silencio.

Ahora solo le quedaba que Itachi dijera su perdición y desaparecería nuevamente a sus personajes en su subconsciente. Después de todo, sus creaciones no podían estar de verdad ahí. Todo era producto de su muy estresada imaginación.

—Y tu Itachi ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —presentía lo que quería pero esperaba que el genio Uchiha pidiera otra cosa.

Espero durante algunos minutos su respuesta, pero esta nunca llego. Levanto la vista hacia su personaje y descubrió que este lo miraba suplicante y con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

Después de todo ambos sabían lo que quería.

El silencio se hizo presente durante algunos minutos en la habitación. Con la esperanza marcada en el rostro Kishimoto levanto la vista, esperando que sus alucinaciones se hubieran ido. Pero grata fue la sorpresa al descubrir que los Uchiha aun se hallaban ahí.

— ¿entonces? —inquirió Madara—dibujaras la destrucción de konoha para mi.

No era una petición, era una orden. Si bien no sabía lo que sus personajes pudieran hacerle, les temía demasiado como para arriesgar su pellejo por una respuesta.

Medito tranquilamente lo que iba a contestarle al Uchiha mayor, y saco el valor necesario para declarárselo.

—No—declaro rápidamente.

Madara lo miro con una ceja alzada mientras su sharingan hacia acto de presencia.

En un intento de liberarse Kishimoto se levanto apresuradamente de su asiento e intento salir corriendo por la puerta de emergencia.

Pero antes de lograr su cometido fue aprisionado en una pared donde tenía varios de sus posters de Naruto preferidos, mientras que su mano derecha era sostenida por detrás de su espalda.

— ¿No intentaras huir o si? —exclamo con una voz áspera y fría.

Madara seguía siendo demasiado rápido y peligroso en su mundo.

Poco a poco el agarre se fue aflojando y Kishimoto decidió regresar a su asiento para no provocar más la ira de su villano. Los dos hermanos seguían mirando con sumo interés a su creador.

—Lo repetiré una vez mas, concede nuestras peticiones.

Estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, si decía nuevamente que no, seguramente terminaría aniquilado, pero si aceptaba las peticiones de los presentes, seguramente su carrera se ira por el desagüe.

—Sasuke, contéstame una cosa, ¿Por qué quieres matar a tu hermano? —pregunto mientras metía las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

— Porque el asesino a todo el clan—declaro con un deje de tristeza escondido en su voz.

—Muy bien, ahora tu Itachi ¿Por qué deseas que te cumpla lo que quieres?

Por primera vez desde que llegaron Itachi hablo.

—Pues, porque me obligaste ha hacer _aquello _y por lómenos me gustaría terminar diciéndole eso a mi hermano.

—Ya veremos—comento pensativo—Y ahora tu Madara ¿Por qué quieres destruir konoha?

—Porque el 1 hokage resto importancia a mi clan, y por muchas otras razones que no quiero menciona—concluyo rápidamente aunque restando importancia a otras cosas.

Muy bien, todos seguían el libreto de lo que querían y que solo 1 se cumpliría, la muerte de Itachi a manos de Sasuke. No podía cambiar el guion de su manga, simplemente no podía, Naruto terminaría siempre salvando el día, y los villanos acabarían muertos en un desalineado final, esa era la historia que el había escrito.

Pensó muchas alternativas para zafarse de aquello, pero solo una lo convenció lo suficiente.

—Bien esta decidido—declaro en voz alta mientras observaba las respectivas reacciones de sus personajes que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido esperando sin duda su respuesta—irán a Terapia.

Terapia

Terapia

Terapia

Aquella palabra resonaba en la mente de los Uchiha.

— ¡no estamos locos! —gritaron los 3 a la vez.

—Oh, y yo que creí que los Uchiha jamás pierden los estribos—se burlo Kishimoto.

—No iremos y punto—gruño Sasuke.

—Ha, lo aran y punto si es que quieren que acceda a cumplir sus términos.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, los 3 pares de ojos tenían activado el sharingan brillando con un deje de excitación, ansiosos por matar a la persona que tenían enfrente.

Itachi fue el primero en hablar para relajar un poco el ambiente.

—Esta bien iremos—anuncio.

Sasuke y Madara lo miraban interrogante.

—Es la única manera de que acceda a nuestras peticiones.

Luego de esto en un parpadeo su sharingan había desaparecido y miraba nuevamente suplicándole silenciosamente a Masashi que cumpliera lo prometido.

Mientras tanto Madara acepto a regadientes. Y Sasuke soltó su característico "Hmp"

—Muy bien pero solo iremos por una semana—afirmo el Uchiha mayor.

—Esta bien—acepto gustoso su creador.

Con una semana bastaba, para que esos 3 perdieran todo indicio de venganza o de redención.

—_Una semana…_—se repitió mentalmente.

Al día siguiente.

—¿Qué? Esto no puede ser cierto—chillo el Uchiha menor—no pienso ir a terapia con el dobe.

Continuara…

* * *

¿Reviews me las merezco si?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni su creador aquí presentado me pertenecen todo son propiedad de el mismo xD.**

**

* * *

**

**Terapia familiar al estilo Uchiha**

**Capitulo 2**

—Itachi—chillo Kishimoto, mientras enterraba aun mas sus uñas en el asiento trasero y respiraba agitado— ¡Detén el auto ahora mismo!

El prodigio Uchiha solo dirigió una mirada de soslayo por el retrovisor y siguió con la vista en la carretera mientras aceleraba aun más el auto.

—Hmp, debes dar vuelta en la siguiente a la derecha—afirmo Sasuke mientras miraba por la ventana con cara de aburrimiento.

—Me voy a morir, me voy a morir, y ni siquiera he escrito un testamento, por Kami-sama que alguien detenga este auto—berreaba desesperado Kishimoto mientras sus ojos estaban dilatados por el pánico.

Madara rio sonoramente mientras observaba sufrir a su creador. Ambos en el asiento trasero del auto.

Ya enojado Masashi decidió frenar toda esa locura. Aunque por dentro aun se moría de miedo.

— ¡Itachi! ¡Frena el auto ahora mismo!

—No—fue la seca contestación del Uchiha.

El miedo comenzaba a inundarlo nuevamente, en primer lugar ¿Qué demonios hacia Itachi tras el volante? Estaban en su mundo ¿Por qué diantres el Uchiha sabía manejar? O la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez desde que habían salido de su compañía ¿Por qué le había dejado?

Volvió a la realidad cuando noto que se habían pasado un alto y una patrulla los perseguía.

¡Genial lo único que le faltaba! Ahora no solo tendría que pagar los arreglos de su auto, ocasionados por Itachi al encender por primera vez su hermoso auto anaranjado, sino que también tendría que pagar una gran multa. ¡Joder! Ese no era su día de suerte.

La patrulla resonaba ya en la lejanía, lo habían perdido, ¿pero cómo demonios no dejar a una persona atrás cuando se viaja a 200 km por hora?

—Ahí esta—anuncio Sasuke mientras señalaba un establecimiento que decía "terapeuta dattebayo"

Itachi dirigió una rápida mirada y freno rápidamente ocasionando que el auto profiriera un molesto chirrido de las llantas contra el pavimento, además de que tanto Sasuke como Masashi habían salido disparados hacia adelante estrellándose ambos con el vidrio.

Luego de haberse recuperado del golpe, bajaron lentamente del auto.

Una vez todos abajo, se disponían a entrar, cuando Kishimoto noto algo importante, miro a ambos lados y noto que le faltaba el menor de los Uchiha.

Comenzó a buscar a Sasuke con la mirada.

—Nee Madara-san ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —interrogo con temor mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—Ahí—contesto mientras señalaba con su mano hacia el auto.

Kishi volteo la mirada para encontrarse con un Sasuke aun dentro del auto. Mirando hacia adelante.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se planto frente a la puerta del copiloto mientras sostenía la manija para abrir la puerta y si así fuera necesario arrastrar a su personaje dentro de la clínica.

Grata fue la sorpresa cuando descubrió que esta estaba cerrada con seguro.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia sin voltear a Masashi. Este también sonrió y comenzó a buscar sus llaves entre los bolsillos. Desconcertado por no hallarlas miro en todas direcciones intentando hallar el lugar en donde las había dejado. Nuevamente descubrió que Sasuke sostenía orgulloso entre sus manos las llaves de su antes hermoso auto.

— ¡Uchiha! ¡Sal de ahí! —espeto Kishimoto furioso, mientras una nube negra lo rodeaba.

Este ni se imuto y continuo jugando con las llaves.

Unos minutos después….

Kishimoto tiraba del cuello de Sasuke, que se encontraba amarrado y amordazado. Este último aun forcejeaba intentando liberarse de su agarre.

Después de todos sus contratiempos finalmente entraron y se sentaron en la sala de espera. Esta era amplia pintada de color blanco con una franja azul atravesando la estancia, tenía cinco sillones individuales de cuero negro, también había cuatro plantas adornando cada una de las esquinas del lugar, una mesa en el centro con unos dulces y juegos infantiles, una repisa llena de libros entre otras cosas y a un lado de la siguiente puerta se encontraba un escritorio de un particular rosa chillón.

Madara tomo una manga de la repisa que se hallaba ahí, Itachi tomo un dulce de cereza a la vez que jugaba con la envoltura.

La espera comenzaba a hacerles eterna, hacia ya 1 hora que habían llegado y nada. No había aparecido nadie en aquella estancia.

Kishimoto se levanto con ímpetu comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación a la vez que juntaba sus manos, sudando y respirando entrecortadamente.

Observo a cada uno de sus personajes, cada uno se hallaba enfrascado en diferentes cosas.

Miro con mayor interés a Madara que se hallaba mirando profundamente su libro, comenzó a acercarse a él a hurtadillas aunque sabía que era imposible, después de todo era un ninja y sus sentidos seguían teniendo el mismo potencial. Cuando estuvo tras de este observo lo que estaba leyendo, lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue sorpresa, luego miedo y finalmente risa. Estallo en carcajadas mientras se sostenía el estomago y se retorcía en el piso.

Madara lo miro confuso, y luego enojado.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió molesto.

—Jajá nada jajaja ¡JAJAJA! —reía como desesperado.

El Uchiha mayor suspiro con pesadez cerro la manga, lo devolvió a su lugar y cerró los ojos.

Cuando se hubo calmado observo al resto de la familia.

Itachi se hallaba jugando con un atrapa dedos, sin lograr sacar estos de allí.

Y Sasuke, Sasuke aun se hallaba en el piso amordazado, solo que esta vez ya no intentaba huir.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes. Dejando a la vista a una peligrosa acompañada de un rubio quien los observaba fijamente.

—Sakura-chan, desata a Sasuke—ordeno serio Naruto.

Rápidamente la oji jade se acerco a paso rápido a desatar al Uchiha. Este rápidamente se puso de pie y miro desafiante a Naruto.

—Hm Dobe

—Teme—replico el rubio aun serio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió no pudiendo contener las ganas de preguntarlo, aunque claro no se le notaron después de todo siempre escondía bien sus emociones.

—Pues…—hablo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kishimoto y se colocaba ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza—Tuve que conseguir un nuevo empleo, últimamente no estoy bien pagado en mi serie, y pues tengo un estomago que mantener, ¡no puedo abandonar a rameen-chan! ¡Dattebayo!

Tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke se les deslizo una gotita por la sien.

Ahora la mirada del Uchiha se poso en Sakura. Esta al sentirse observada encaro al pelinegro, dando paso a una pelea de miradas jade contra negro.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunto mostrando indiferencia.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe—espeto decidida mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación.

—Molesta…—susurro el Uchiha

— ¡Bien! Pasaran primero todos juntos, y luego veremos qué sucederá…—anuncio con una sonrisa maniática y mirando especialmente a Sasuke.

El Uchiha trago pesadamente.

El primero en entrar fue Madara seguido por Itachi y por ultimo Sasuke acompañado por Naruto.

Masashi sonrió una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta, esos 3 no saldrían vivos de ahí. Pero ahora el tenia asuntos más importantes de los cuales encargarse, por ejemplo su auto todo abollado.

Salió apresuradamente de ahí, dejando a los 5 solos.

Mientras tanto adentro….

—Sakura-chan tráeme mi rameen—dijo sonriente el oji azul mientras observaba a sus pacientes.

La peli rosa salió rápidamente de ahí y regreso con un tazón de rameen.

—Rameen-chan! —pero antes de obtenerlo en sus manos recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Sakura. —¿Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué me golpeas? —inquirió inocente el rubio.

—Por idiota—respondió ella mientras se recargaba en una de las esquinas de la oficina.

—Bien! Comencemos. ¿Quién hablara primero?

—De mayor a menor—ofreció Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Bien! Pues entonces iniciara Madara. Y Sakura-chan trae lo que necesitamos.

La joven salió refunfuñando nuevamente de la habitación. Y Naruto mientras tanto miraba a Madara desafiante mientras él y el kyubi sonreía en sus adentros.

Esto se pondría interesante….

Continuara….

**En el próximo capítulo: Madara y el peluche Kyubi.**

**Neee, dejen reviews me siento solita aquí, T-T. SI LO ADMITO no sirvo para la comedia. Pero que vaaa ¬¬ siempre he sido pésima para esto, pero la idea me llevaba año y medio en la cabeza y no me atrevía a iniciarla, pero pues ya ven, como no encontraba algo parecido a esto decidi publicarla.**

**Espero les agrade y pues me apoyen. Tengo planeado que dure unos 12 capitulos. Jajá también habrá pelea de parejas, en un futuro les daré a votar por quien quieren que sean las parejas de estos 3. OwO cuídense y sigan pasándose por aquí xD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni su creador aquí presentado me pertenecen todo son propiedad de el mismo xD.**

* * *

**Terapia Familiar al Estilo Uchiha**

**Capitulo 3**

**[Madara y el Kyubi]**

— ¡Bien! Comencemos. ¿Quién hablara primero?

—De mayor a menor—ofreció Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡Bien! Pues entonces iniciara Madara. Y Sakura-chan trae lo que necesitamos.

La joven salió refunfuñando nuevamente de la habitación. Y Naruto mientras tanto miraba a Madara desafiante mientras él y el kyubi sonreía en sus adentros.

—Bueno pues Madara, cuéntanos algo sobre tu trágico pasado, las cosas que has vivido, las grandes "hazañas" entre otras cosas—dijo Naruto haciendo un tono dramático y a la vez sarcástico

El Uchiha mayor solo lo fulmino con la mirada activando al instante el sharingan.

—….

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando—hablo el rubio nuevamente comenzando a fastidiarse por la poca cooperación del mayor.

—….

—Neee Madara-chan—chillo el rubio—no podremos llegar a nada si no me cuentas tus problemas.

—….

—Naruto, ya he traído lo que me has pedido—dijo Sakura mientras entraba nuevamente a la estancia y miraba de reojo a los "pacientes".

—Mmm al parecer Mada-kun no cooperara por las buenas con nosotros—hablo pensativo [N/A: si si aquí Naruto piensa, aunque sea un poco] —trae _aquello_.

Sakura asintió preocupada mientras se acercaba a la caja que momentos antes había traído.

Madara solo sonreía con autosuficiencia, mientras se prometía mentalmente que nada ni nadie le harían hablar ante aquel molesto jinchuriki…

—A ver veamos Madara-chan ¿Qué nos estabas diciendo? —se mofo el oji azul mientras reía internamente ante la reciente demostración del Uchiha.

El mayor solo cerró los puños mientras observaba el objeto que sostenía la peli rosa.

—Hmp! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —espeto furioso, haciéndose aun más daño en los nudillos por la fuerza ejercida.

—Etto veamos…—dijo poniéndose en pose pensativa— ¿Es cierto que tienes trastornos de personalidad múltiple? Eh escuchado por buenas fuentes que a menudo sueles imitar el comportamiento de un niño pequeño.

Un aura obscura comenzó a rodear al Mayor, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por mechones de su cabello.

—Si es así—continuo hablando el rubio—descuida, se por qué haces eso….

El azabache levanto la mirada aun con el sharingan girando peligrosamente.

—debió ser duro para ti no tener infancia dattebayo, de seguro debiste haber sido como el teme, amargado y sin nada que hacer, pero descuida si actuar como "tobi" te hace sentir bien, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, nadie te juzgara por ello…—concluyo con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Naruto! —grito la peli rosa, señalando a un punto en el suelo

— ¡¿eh? ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? —pregunto sorprendido e inmediatamente giro la vista hacia donde la chica señalaba.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Suelta a Kyubi-chan! —espeto Naruto furioso al ver que el mayor de los Uchihas sonreía como un pequeño de 2 años al que le acaban de dar por primera vez un dulce.

Este haciendo caso omiso a la orden siguió jugando con el peluche de felpa, mimándolo y acariciándolo como si este fuera de verdad.

—¡He dicho que me devuelvas a Kyubi-chan! —grito el rubio lanzándose encima del mayor, siendo recibido por el frio suelo de mármol.

—Auch! —exclamo Naruto mientras observaba con lagrimitas en los ojos como Madara aun tenía su peluche.

—Grrr—gruño Madara mientras observaba al rubio— ¡ahora es mío! ¡Finalmente me he apoderado de todos los bijus! —gritaba desesperado mientras brincaba por toda la habitación y abrazaba fuertemente al peluche de Kyubi no Yuko.

—Kyubi-chan—berreo Naruto— ¡Juro que te recuperare! Porque ese es mi cami…

—Ya déjalo Naruto! —hablo Sakura furiosa retirando la mano de la cabeza de Naruto.

—Sakura-chan, no tenías porque golpearme—lloriqueo el Uzumaki.

— ¡Simplemente déjalo! —Musito la oji jade—creo que te llevara un buen tiempo recuperarlo…

Minutos después Naruto seguía sollozando la pérdida de Kyubi mientras Madara aun celebraba que el dominio del mundo ninja estaba cerca y cosas por el estilo.

—Bueno debido a que Madara-sama no puede continuar con la sesión y Naruto esta… esta en un estado desfavorable yo continuare con la terapia—exclamo decidida la Haruno.

Itachi la observo en silencio ¿podría confiarle su secreto a ella? ¿No? Después de todo era compañera de equipo de su hermano, y estaba seguro de que su pequeño otouto sentía algo por la peli rosa.

—Bien Itachi-san comencemos—dijo mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Sakura-sama? —pregunto dudoso.

—deja los formalismos, solo dime Sakura. Ahora si ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió dedicándole nuevamente otra de esas sonrisas.

— ¿te importaría que nuestra sesión fuera privada? —dijo sin rodeos mientras observaba la reacción de la Haruno.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observando a Itachi mientras asentía tontamente.

Debo admitir que el hermano mayor de Sasuke no estaba nada mal—pensó Sakura mientras continuaba devorándolo con la mirada.

—Sígueme—ordeno mientras salía a paso firme de la habitación.

Después de esto todo paso muy rápido, la catana de Sasuke salió disparada asestando en el marco de la puerta justo por donde Sakura estaba a punto de pasar.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado con él Sakura—declaro indiferente Sasuke.

—Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes Sasuke—afirmo la peli rosa.

—Tranquilo hermanito, no pienso hacerle nada a Sakura-chan—dijo Itachi analizando la reacción de Sasuke.

Este descompuso su mirada por unos momentos antes de volver a su expresión neutral y sin emociones que tenia siempre.

—He dicho que no, Sakura—finalizo observando hacia un punto en la nada

Sakura reflexiono un poco las acciones del Uchiha menor, si no lo conociera juraría que estaba celoso, pero este no era el caso, seguramente quería averiguar más cosas sobre Itachi, o no quería quedarse solo con Naruto.

—Neee chicos ¿a dónde van? —cuestiono Naruto percatándose de lo que ocurría.

—Etto Itachi-san quería que su terapia fuera privada—dijo Sakura.

—Eso no sería justo ttebayo—declaro el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía uno de sus brazos sobre el mentón—Hay una mejor opción.

— ¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos?

—Mmmm no lo se

Tanto como Sakura e Itachi observaron al rubio… no tiene remedio.

—Bueno, pues entonces, lo sentimos Itachi-san tendrás que tener tu sesión al igual que Madara.

— ¿También me darán un peluche? —inquirió el azabache.

—Por supuesto que no Itachi-san—negó Sakura.

—Claro que si ttebayo—grito Naruto mientras le extendía un muñeco de chibi de Sasuke.

—…

—Naruto…. —susurro Sakura.

—Ahora cuéntanos tu historia Itachi-san, dinos la verdad de porque te odia Sasuke—demando el oji azul.

—Eso es sencillo…—contesto haciendo una breve pausa observando de reojo a su hermano—de pequeño le quite un tomate y desde aquel día me odia.

—¡WTF! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo al momento que escudriñaban con la mirada a Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor permanecia con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿eso es cierto? —cuestionaron ambos dirigiéndose al Uchiha menor.

— ¡Hmp!

—Bueno si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué mataste al clan Uchiha? —pregunto Sakura.

—Porque no les gustaban los tomates—declaro restándole importancia al asunto abrazando a su pequeño Sasuke.

—OMG—volvieron a exclamar shokeados. ¿Esa era la razón por la que Uchiha Itachi había exterminado a todo su clan? ¿Por qué no les gustaban los tomates?

— ¿y por que era tan importante que les gustaran los tomates? —pregunto nuevamente la peli rosa.

—Porque a Sasuke le gustan….—declaro mientras envolvía a su muñeco en una pequeña cobija que habia sacado de su capa.

—o.O—ambos habían entrado en estado de shock

—Neee Itachi-chan ¿les dijiste la verdadera razón? Realmente me sorprende que la hayas revelado con tu hermano presente—intervino Madara aun sin soltar a su peluche.

—**En verdad esto parece más un circo que un terapeuta**—hablo una voz siniestra que altero los sentidos ninjas de los presentes—**mejor todos deberían ir a un loquero**—volvió a decir—**Ahora Madara, suéltame en ese instante.**

Este inmediatamente tomo con ambas manos al peluche y lo alzo de tal manera que quedaran frente a frente.

—Neee ¿en verdad tengo al kyubi verdadero? —Chillo emocionado—ahora más que nunca no te soltare—declaro abrazándolo fuertemente.

Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos a excepción de Naruto quien lagrimeaba nuevamente considerando la opción de atacar a Madara para que le devolviera a su peluche favorito.

—Ahora me largo de aquí, no hay más razones para permanecer en este mundo—declaro Madara mientras comenzaba a hacer su jutsu de transportación, ya tenía todos sus planes previamente elaborados, regresaría a su mundo, sellaría al nueve colas y dominaría el mundo ninja ¿sencillo no lo creen?

—Shannaroo tu no vas a ninguna parte—dijo la peli rosa mientas asestaba un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza de este dejándolo inconsciente— ¿entonces? ¿Alguien más quiere irse? —inquirió mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke sudaron frio

—Eso pensé…

—Bueno habiendo terminado de hablar con Itachi, sigues tu Sasuke-teme—chillo fuertemente Naruto.

—Hn Dobe

—nee Sasuke ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en EMO? —pregunto inocente.

—… ¡ESTAS MUERTO DOBE! —bramo el Uchiha menor lanzándose contra el Uzumaki.

—

—

—

—Parecen unos críos—termino Sakura mientras se sacudía las manos. —Tal parece que el único que puede sostener una conversación decente aquí es Itachi. Así que mientras tanto ustedes 3 permanecerán encadenados.

— ¡Hmp! —"hablo" el Uchiha menor.

—Sakura-chan ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? —lloriqueo Naruto.

—Kyubi-chan al menos nos quedamos juntos—dijo feliz Madara, mientras observaba al peluche con infinita ternura.

—Ustedes me fastidian—bramo la peli rosa—son un caso perdido, en la próxima sesión practicaremos la convivencia entre hermanos, así que por lo tanto—dijo macabramente mientras hacia una pausa para darle más suspenso al asunto—Sasuke e Itachi saldremos de paseo a un…. a algún lado…. Sasuke tendrás lo que siempre quisiste—declaro la peli rosa mientras salía de la estancia.

Esos 3 se la pagarían de algún modo

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola! Perdonen la demora, actualizo porque estoy apunto de desaparecer por un mes o mas de la faz del intenet, ya que tendre protno mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria y necesito estudiar por esa razón decidi actualizar para que no me maten xD**

**Aunque el capitulo no me agrado mucho es lo mejor que pude hacer, si desean enviarme alguna bomba o fruta podrida estare dispuesta ha aceptarla, este fic prometo terminarlo sin embargo creo que no sirvo para la comedia, espero les agrade el capi, si no ya saben que mandar.**

**Por cierto Etto en un futuro habrá dos capis llamados "Pelea de parejas" y quería abrir votación para que eligan parejas para cada uno de los Uchihas xD.**

**Ahora comenzemos, oficialmente esta abierta la votación para:**

**Sasuke-sexy-kun:**

**sus candidats son: Sakura, Karin y Naruto [en esta ocacion y solo por esta ocacion estare dispuesta a escribir un poco de SasuNaru en caso de que ganara, aunque lo veo algo lejano xD]**

**Y las candidats para Itachi-bombon-kun son:**

**Sakura, Sasori, Konan y si desean puedo crear algún OoC**

**Y finalmente para Mada-kun son:**

**Deidara, OoC y algún otro aki pueden sugerir xD.**

**Me retiro regreso en 1 mes y medio, espero sus reviews besoos biie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni su creador aquí presentado me pertenecen todo son propiedad de el mismo xD.**

* * *

**Terapia familiar al estilo Uchiha**

**Capitulo 4**

**[Convivencia entre hermanos]**

— ¡Sasuke-chan! Sal de ahí, ya veras que nos divertiremos—grito emocionado Itachi mientras agitaba la mano y sonreía como hace mucho no se le veía. ¿El motivo? Antes de salir Sakura le había dado una barra entera de chocolate junto con dos tazas de café ¿el resultado? Un Itachi hiperactivo y feliz.

— ¡Sasuke! Con un demonio ¡sal de ahí! Maldita sea o ¡juro que arrancare la puerta y no te ira nada bien! — amenazo la peli rosa.

—Hn… —"respondió" el pelinegro mientras hojeaba una revista, o mejor dicho un doushin que tenia Sakura en la guantera de su auto.

La peli rosa sonrió con malicia al observar lo que Sasuke sostenía en sus manos, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke saliera del auto.

5 minutos después…

— ¿Sasu-chan? ¿Sasuke-chan? —preocupado llamaba una y otra vez a su pequeño otouto, pero este ni se inmutaba— ¡¿SASUKE-CHAAN?

—Tranquilo Itachi, solamente vio algo que no debía… —dijo mientras sonreía triunfante, definitivamente haria que la próxima vez lo leyera Naruto… —ahhh—suspiro audiblemente, como amaba el SasuNaru…

—Entonces ¿Qué aremos primero? —pregunto Itachi mientras sostenía de la mano a Sasuke, para que no fuera a perderse.

—Mmm no lo se escoge tu primero….

Itachi dio un vistazo al parque de diversiones, y finalmente señalo un juego.

Sakura sonrió e Itachi la imito. Ese día seguramente jamás lo olvidarían…

—

—

—¡Sasuke-chan! Sonríe para la foto—grito Sakura desde abajo—mientras intentaba capturar una "cara sonriente" por parte del pelinegro.

Si señores Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba nada más y nada menos que… las sillas voladoras. Aun no salía de su estado de shock así que eso facilitaba la tarea de traer de un lado a otro al Uchiha menor.

—Itachi tu también voltea asía acá… listo ¡las tengo! —chillo feliz la peli rosa mientras daba pequeños saltitos con su cámara digital.

Una vez terminado el juego, fue el turno de Sasuke para elegir, débilmente este señalo la montaña rusa. Y como era solo para dos personas Itachi decidió que lo mejor sería que subieran su hermano y Sakura-sama.

Por supuesto Sakura alego que era convivencia entre hermanos, y que el que debía subirse con Sasuke era el. Pero el pelinegro no cedió y ahora ella se hallaba sentada alado de un traumado azabache ascendiendo lentamente para luego caer en picada a gran velocidad. Tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de miedo. Así que decidió cerrar los ojos hasta que el juego terminara…

—

—

Itachi se acerco lentamente a donde vendían las fotos que fueron tomadas durante el trayecto de la montaña rusa.

—La 318 por favor—pidió amablemente a la señorita que atendía.

—Aquí tiene joven, son ochenta pesos por favor—Rápidamente pago y la señorita la dio la foto.

Observo la foto detenidamente en ella se observaban a Sasuke y a Sakura, su hermano permanecía inmutable mientras que Sakura estaba aferrada a su brazo derecho con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Itachi-kun! —grito a lo lejos la peli rosa, este rápidamente guardo la foto en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de mezclilla y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

—Y ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos—inquirió el Uchiha—Es tu turno de escoger Sakura

La oji jade se coloco un dedo en su labio inferior mientras pensaba.

—Ya se—exclamo feliz—vamos al carrusel

De camino al carrusel fueron observando las demás atracciones que había en el lugar, para regresar después. Decidieron que luego de bajar del carrusel irían a comer algo, ya eran pasadas las 2 y ambos tenían hambre.

Sakura monto a Sasuke en un caballito o mejor dicho poni ya que este era uno de los más pequeños en el juego. Itachi también se subió a un caballo y Sakura se sentó en una de las bancas para poder fotografiar a ambos Uchiha.

Itachi sonreía a más no poder mientras observaba con una cara de infinita ternura a su hermano, este aun seguía en shock por las fuertes imágenes que aun no podía procesar.

—

—

—Sasuke-chan di ahhhhh—dijo Itachi mientras sostenía una cuchara frente a Sasuke con algo de sopa de tomate.

Sakura solo observaba maravillada la escena tomando millones de fotos y con corazoncitos a su alrededor. El amor entre hermanos es de lo mejor…

La próxima vez que vaya a una convención de anime y manga comprare ItaSasu — pensó Sakura mientras tenía una sonrisa libidosa en el rostro.

—

—

—Yo pienso que esa estaría bien—señalo Itachi

—No lo creo—contraataco Sakura —es demasiado azul.

—Pero es el color que más le favorece a Sasu-chan—alego Itachi mientras hacia un puchero. Así es a nuestro querido Uchiha aun no se le pasaba el efecto de toda la cafeína, sumándole que ordeno palomitas de caramelo como postre en la comida.

—Sasuke debe aprender a usar otro tipo de colores, además ¿no crees que se vería súper lindo con esto puesto? —inquirió a Itachi mientras sostenía el _**objeto**_ especial para el pelinegro.

—En eso tienes razón —concordó Itachi—demo, no creo que a él le agrade.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Itachi-kun, el jamás tiene que enterarse de esto.

—Está bien—decidió el pelinegro—pero con una condición

Sakura hizo un puchero en respuesta.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunto con algo de temor, mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Yo también quiero una de las fotos—concluyo mientras le mandaba una sonrisa cómplice. Definitivamente ese no sería el día del Uchiha menor.

Salieron del establecimiento, con el _**objeto **_en dirección a un shockeado pelinegro que sostenía un globo en una mano y un osito de felpa en la otra.

— ¡Sasu-chan! —Chillo feliz Itachi—¡adivina que te compre!

—…—fue la "contestación" del pelinegro.

—Oh vamos Sasuke-kun, por lo menos intenta adivinar….

—…

—Bueno, en fin ¡Miraaa! ¡¿A que son lindas? — expreso Itachi mientras le colocaba unas orejas de conejo rosadas a Sasuke en la cabeza.

—Kyaaa! —Exclamo emocionada Sakura— ahora si estamos listos para ir a nuestra siguiente parada.

— ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan? —inquirió Itachi algo desconcertado, Sakura no había mencionado nada de ir a algún otro lado.

—Etto—comenzó algo nerviosa la peli rosa—Kishimoto-sama, organizo un programa para que ustedesseleccionaran asusparejas—dijo tan rápido como su lengua se lo permitió, luego de un profundo suspiro continuo ya más calmada — y entonces pues tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.

—No entiendo de que va todo esto, pero vayamos….

—

—interrumpimos su programación para un programa especial, el día de hoy tenemos con nosotros a muchos de los personajes más famosos del Anime. Pero mejor dejo de hablar y cedo el micrófono a Sakura Haruno, por favor ¡denle un fuerte aplauso! —dijo el representante mientras le otorgaba el micrófono a la ojijade y hacia una reverencia.

[Se escucha el aplauso por parte del público varonil presente]

—Buenos días o tardes según sea su caso, como sabrán teníamos previsto para esta sesión una terapia, pero desafortunadamente Itachi se lesiono seriamente la pierna izquierda, pobre—dijo lamentándose—no sé como que le abra ocurrido – poniendo carita inocente — así que no podremos salir a dar un paseo—dijo mientras ponía cara de perrito puchurrado y le salían algunas lagrimillas—lastima y yo ya que tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Pero volviendo al asunto inicial, el día de hoy… ¡DECIDIREMOS LAS PAREJAS PARA NUESTROS QUERIDOS UCHIHA!

—Sakura-chan me quitas público…

—Oh gomen-ne Kishimoto-sama, aquí tiene el micrófono

—Bueno como Sakura ya les había dicho el día de hoy será un programa especial. Les explicare brevemente, consiste en que los Uchiha seleccionen a su pareja "ideal" previamente seleccionados (as) por nuestro público aquí presente…

—Kishimoto-sama ¡Ase que todo suene tan aburrido! —Berreo Naruto —Yo continuare explicando.

—Tu ¡joder! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Te dije claramente que te quedaras en vestidores! —gritaba la peli rosa mientras arrastraba a su coestelar de nuevo a camerinos.

—mientras Sakura-chan regresa nos iremos a una breve pausa ¡No cambien de fanfic!

Mientras tanto en comerciales:

—Sabes tengo hambre—hablo un enmascarado mientras se sobaba el estomago

—Si yo también ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas ANBUrguesas? —pregunto el otro igualmente enmascarado.

—Si claro adoro las ANBUrguesas—contesto el primero

—Compre nuestras deliciosas ANBUrguesas. Porque los Anbus las recomiendan x)

_Continuara…._

* * *

**Hola! Enserio lo siento lo siento lo siento, no tengo palabras para disculparme por mi larga ausencia. Espero el capi sea de su agrado en el próximo capítulo "Selección de parejas" haha y he aquí las votaciones para las parejas de cada uno de los Uchiha y sus señalamientos.**

**Sasuke:**

—**Sakura [5]**

—**Karin [2]**

**—Naruto [1]**

**Itachi **

**—Sakura [2]**

**—Sasori [3]**

—**Konan [3 ]**

**Madara**

**—Deirara [4]**

**—OOC**

**—Hashirama [1]**

**—Kyubi [3]**

**Las votaciones se cierran el próximo capitulo asi que ¡aprovechen! Aun pueden votar por su pareja favorita… y créanme que tomare en cuenta los Ooc que han señalado en las reviews tengo una sorpresa preparado para ello x)**

**Un millón de gracias por leer y perdón x la tardanza.**

**Nos leemos pronto…. Biie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni su creador aquí presentado me pertenecen todo son propiedad de el mismo xD.**

* * *

**Terapia familiar al estilo Uchiha**

**Capitulo 4**

**[Selección de Parejas]**

— ¡Después de esos largos comerciales finalmente estamos de vuelta! —Canturreo Kishimoto —Ahora lo que todos estaban esperando, ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros queridos Uchiha!

Aplausos, principalmente por el público femenino presente y alguno que otro hombre.

—Coff coff —llamo Kishimoto a sus guardias —debemos comprobar a esos sujetos, ya tengo suficiente con parejas yaoi's de mis Uchiha—declaro con severidad mientras fulminaba al público masculino presente.

La familia maldita se sentó frente al escenario, una mesa predispuesta se hallaba lista para sus ocupantes.

—Primeramente comenzaremos con la presentación de las parejas previamente seleccionadas por ustedes para nuestros queridos Uchiha, empezando por…. ¡Madara!

—Y ahora es bonito, todo un ángel en palabras de muchas, es rubia natural, digo rubio, sus ojos azules son cautivadores, démosle un aplauso a nuestra opción numero 1 ¡DEIDARA!

En ese momento un rubio de ojos azules vistiendo un traje estilo lolita hiso acto de aparición.

No se hiso esperar la reacción y piropos por parte de público que gritaban cosas como "no me importa que seas gay Deidara-kun" "Me encantan los homosexuales" "Hacemos un trió" entre muchas otras cosas que no mencionare por la salud mental de nuestros queridos lectores.

—Bien, ahora nuestra siguiente candidata Hatsumi Niharu Lisanna, WTF! Y esa quien es—chillo Kishimoto— juro que jamás la había visto en mi vida, no es que yo la haya conocido antes ni nada…hehehe bueno como decía, con hermosos ojos castaños, una sonrisa hermosa, unos labios suaves y rosados, un sedoso cabello castaño claro….

—coff coff Kishimoto-sama coff coff mejor termine de presentar a la chica en lugar de comérsela con la mirada coff coff—

— ¡AH SI! Como decía, nuestra candidata número dos Hatsumi—la eliges y mueres Uchiha pensó Kishimoto, mientras aparecía el sharingan en sus ojos.

—Kishi-chan ¿se encuentra bien?

Kishimoto miro a su guardia extrañado y sonrió recordando el motivo

—Ahhh claro son solos los nuevos pupilentes con el sharingan—dijo mientras se los quitaba—disponibles en todas las ópticas en colores rojos y negro—finalizo mostrando su pulgar en alto al estilo Gay-sensei.

Humm… —suspiro Sakura en camerinos—ahora hasta en los fanfic's tenemos anuncios comerciales.

—Y ahora nuestro tercer candidato pero no menos importante, proveniente del clan Senju, fundador de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, ¡Hashirama Senju! —con algo de vergüenza el primer Hokage salió detrás de bambalinas vestido con una minifalda azul, un top negro y botas de cuero igualmente negras, su cabello recogido en una sutil coleta y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡WTF! —Chillo Madara—es...es...ese n...no e...es Ha...haa..shi..shi..rama—concluyo mientras intentaba ocultar su hemorragia nasal.

—¿Qué pasa Madara-chaan? ¿Acaso fue por ese escultural cuerpo que perdiste la batalla en el valle del fin? —se burlo Masashi.

El mayor de los Uchiha estaba tan idio…atontado que ni siquiera escucho el comentario.

—Y ahora para concluir, nuestro último candidato, es invencible, el bijuu mas espeluznante, el más imponente y el más poderoso de todos, Kyubi no Yuuko!

— ¡Kyubi-chaan! ¡Tú y yo estamos destinados a dominar el mundo! —celebro Madara.

—Hn, antes de continuar tengo que hacer una declaración importante—declaro no Yuuko poniéndose serio.

—¿Y bien cual es? —pregunto Kishimoto

—Madara (música de suspenso) yo soy tu padre…

— ¡NO! —berreo el mayor—no es cierto, tu, yo no podemos, no es cierto—declaro el mayor, escondiéndose en una esquina dibujando circulitos invisibles mientras lloraba en silencio.

—Bueno…después de estas fuertes declaraciones, continuaremos con nuestro siguiente Uchiha, Itachi-kun! Sinceramente tus opciones fueron difíciles, al nunca habérsete conocido pareja y pues tu sabes, los rumores que corren entre los Akatsuki en fin. Como iba diciendo nuestra primera señorita es peli azul natural, piel blanca como la nieve, adora el origami, única integrante femenina de Akatsuki ¡KONAN!

— ¿eh? ¿Dónde rayos esta Konan? —interrogo Masashi claramente molesto, por haber arruinado su hermosa presentación.

—Lo sentimos Kishimoto-sama, la joven dejo un recado diciendo que se fugaba con Pain.

—Lo que me faltaba, esto se está volviendo peor que un drama. En fin una menos—suspiro con resignación, tampoco es que le agradara mucho la pareja. Lo mejor sería continuar con el siguiente.

—Y ahora pasaremos con nuestra siguiente opción, ¡AKASUNA NO SASORI! —el pelirrojo salió a paso lento, vestía unos jeans desgastados, una playera negra en la que se leía la palabra "hot"

— ¡Diablos enserio creen que soy gay!—chillo Itachi.

Sasuke a su lado solo sonrió de lado. Hace unos minutos que había salido del shock causado por las "fuertes" imágenes.

—Y finalmente, kuinochi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, nin-medico numero 1, ¡Sakura Haruno!

La sonrisa se le borro tan rápido como apareció, que hacia SU Sakura entre las opciones de su hermano. Apretó los puños con rabia, el no sentía _nada_ por esa molesta peli rosa.

—Bien ahora pasaremos con las opciones de nuestro querido Sasuke-chan, primeramente ella es miembro activo de Taka, apodada la "zanahoria", ninja de rastreo, ¡Karin!

La pelirroja salió vistiendo una minifalda muy, muy corta, tacones de 5 cm y una polera roja con corte en V.

—Nuestro siguiente participante es nada más y nada menos que…. !Naruto Uzumaki!

—Teme, ya sabía yo que terminarías enamorándote de mí, seremos tan felices juntos.

Shock, trauma, miedo, las imágenes volvían, chillo con espanto y palideció notablemente.

—Bien nuestra siguiente y ultima pero no menos importante, con ustedes nuevamente la flor de Konoha ¡Sakura-chan!

Antes no se había fijado como iba vestida pero ahora que la observaba bien, la peli rosa usaba un collar con el símbolo ¿Uchiha? Una polera rosa que decía "bit me" (muérdeme) y una minifalda, de mezclilla.

—y ahora, frente a cada uno de ustedes—señalo Masashi a los Uchiha—se encuentran unos botones con la opción 1 2 y 3, en el caso de Madara hay 4. Tienen que presionar el botón según su elección.

—Kishimoto ¿no cree que debería primero traer a Madara?—observo Itachi.

Diablos, se había olvidado por completo de él.

—Madara-kun, lo que dijo Kyubi-chan no es cierto—mintió Kishimoto—es solo que él ha estado viendo últimamente mucho Star Wars—declaro triunfante el mangaka.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió Mada con ojitos brillosos

—Por supuesto, y ahora si me permites, llego la hora de elegir tu opción. Volvemos después de algunos mensajes.

—*v*—*v*—*v*

Píldoras ninja: $20

Shurikens: $35

Capa de Akatsuki: $ 100

Hacer que tu hermano pequeño tenga inestabilidad mental: No tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe máster card.

—*v*—*v*—*v*

—¡Finalmente hemos vuelto! —y ahora si he aquí los resultados de nuestros personajes.

En la pantalla se muestran los resultados

Madara x Kyubi = KyuMa

Itachi x Sakura= ItaSaku

Sakure x Sakura= SasuSaku

—Muy bien ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? —pregunto enojado Kishimoto, no puede ser que la pareja de ambos sea Sakura,.

—Porque no—interrumpió Itachi—no me importa compartir, además apuesto que Sasuke solo la eligió porque no quería quedar con Naruto o Karin.

El menor no dijo nada.

—Bien, entonces quedaran así, pero realmente no creo que sea buena idea.

—¡Kyubi-chaaan! ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! —grito una voz chillona ya conocida por todos—Me has engañado—exploto en lagrimas—y encima el teme no me quiere, coff coff.

—Con esto damos por finalizado el programa de hoy pero antes de que se vayan ¿Kyubi le dará el divorcio a Naruto? ¿Sasuke y Naruto en verdad tuvieron escenas tan fuertes?¿todos piensan que Itachi es gay? ¿el corte que traigo me queda bien? Averigüen esto y mucho más en nuestro próximo capítulo.

—¡Terapia familiar al estilo Uchiha fuera! ¡CORTE!

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Lo siento, pero he de decir que la historia fue plagiada, me sentí tan mal que decidi no actualizar hasta que el problema se hubiera resuelto, y así fue después de 6 largos meses de lucha, la historia fue eliminada, y pues en fin, sé que no es la mejor y que tal vez no sea muy popular, cuesta algo de trabajo y odio que lo copien, pido disculpas por la larga espera del capítulo y espero sea de su agrado. Me retiro y espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Bye bye**


End file.
